100 Days of Van Larson
by adaydreamer
Summary: Characters Julian Larson and Reed van Kamp from CP Coulter's spin-off of Glee. 100 themes. Who knows what will happen?
1. 1 Introduction

**A/N: Everyone needs a little Van Larson in their lives right? Hi, I'm Dawn and I'm going to do 100 Days Of Van Larson. This is already on my tumblr sweet secret love . tumblr . com (take out the spaces)**

**I'm new to this whole fanfiction . com thing so forgive me, if I make any mistakes xD**

**These characters are not mine in anyway shape or form, the are CP Coulter's from her fanfiction Dalton!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Introduction<strong>

* * *

><p>Of course everyone knew who he was. You had to be living under a rock if you didn't. He was everywhere: movies, magazines, television, posters, you name it, he was there.<p>

The only place he didn't expect to be was some private high school in Ohio. He didn't expect to be in a uniform and walk around like he was just another teenage boy and not the star he really was. However, he also didn't expect to have friends. Real friends. That liked and cared for _him._Not just the famous actor.

The absolute last thing he expected was to bump into a person that would completely change his life forever.

—

Julian Larson was walking quickly through the halls of Dalton Academy, he was already running late. This would explain why he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. His body clashed into another person who was trying to reach their destination. The impact was just enough to send the smaller figure sprawling.

"Oomf!" The boy spluttered as hit the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're-" Julian started, but then as he caught sight of the blushing boy.

"Oh-I…sorry!" The curly-haired one squeaked.

"No, it was my fault." Julian said quickly as he reached down to help his fellow schoolmate up. Once he was up, Julian didn't let go of his hand, in fact, he turned it into a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Julian Larson."

"Reed, Reed van Kamp."

Nope, this was definitely not what he was expecting.


	2. 2 Love

**A/N: So here's the second one(: They're just so cute! my heart can't take it!**

**Characters belong to Miss CP(:**

* * *

><p>2. Love<p>

* * *

><p>"Give me the cookie, Van Kamp!"<p>

"Come and get it, Larson!" Reed mocked as he waved one of Kurt's freshly baked cookies around tauntingly.

"Challenge accepted." Julian smirked as he crouched into a pouncing position.

"_Julian_." Reed warned, his eyes widening as he backed away slowly, stumbling over the leg of a chair. Quickly, Julian jumped at Reed picking him up, holding him in a bridal style, and pressed his lips to him. As Reed relaxed into the kiss, Julian sneakily reached out and grabbed the cookie from him.

"Hey!" Reed protested as Julian set him back down and proceeded to take a bite.

"Mmmm." Julian moaned in pleasure. "I really do love these cookies." Reed looked pained as he watched Julian finish off the last of the mouthwatering snack.

Julian smiled as he leaned down to give Reed a kiss once more.

"Oooh," Reed breathed, "Tastes like cookies."


	3. 3 Light

**I ****don****'****t ****know ****if ****you ****know ****this ****or ****not, ****but ****I****'****m ****an ****angst-whore. ****I****'****ll ****try ****to ****do ****a ****good ****mix ****of ****angst ****and ****fluff ****and ****just ****plain ****humor.**** I ****can****'****t ****write ****smut, ****but ****I ****may ****try.**

**So ****welcome ****to ****my ****first ****angsty ****Van ****Larson ****drabble ****xD**

***I do not own the characters, they belong to the wonderful CP Coulter***

* * *

><p>"You still love him."<p>

It wasn't a question or an accusation, it was a statement. A statement that was filled with pain and longing to be the only one.

Reed looked down ashamed. He didn't know how this mess was created, all he knew was that it was his fault.

"Julian, I-" He started. He felt as if he owed the actor an explanation, why he was doing this.

Julian shook his head slightly, "No, I get it, I was never going to be the one. It was always him, wasn't it? I was just a rebound. A filler. Someone to be there when he wasn't, but now that he's back, I'll just take my place in the back ground, waiting for him to leave and waiting for you to come back again. And I'll fix you again. And again. Because I can't help it. I can't turn away from you, but I will wait, because I _know_ he will hurt you again. If you want to be treated that way, so be it. But you deserve so much better. I'm not saying that I'm good for you either, because God knows I'm not, but I can't stand seeing you in pain."

Reed's eyes widened he wasn't expecting all of this. He was so utterly disgusted with himself that he couldn't love Julian the way he should. His heart would always belong to Shane and in this moment he hated himself for it.

"Reed, I want, _need_ you to be happy and I know that's what he makes you. You have this light in you that's just so pure and innocent and I never want to see that go out. So, please, just remember I'll always be on those sidelines waiting for you."

And with that Julian walked over to Reed and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he turned around and walked away. Reed watched him go, blinking back tears, he pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey."


End file.
